Say it Best
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Trad de la fic de CatherinneWinner. Résumé : quand les brownies parlent.


Titre : **Saying it Best**

Auteur : **CatherineWinner**

**Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

"Putin, qu'ils sont bon," Dit Bobby en prenant un autre morceau du brownie.

Evelyn lança un regard à son jeune fils qui souriait en regardant Bobby. « Tu le penses vraiment ? »

« Ouais, maman. Tu les as fait différent. Tes brownies son toujours bon, mais ceux là… » Bobby prit un autre petit morceau qu'il enfourna dans sa bouche. « Ils sont extra. »

Jack sourit quand Evelyn lui tendit une serviette, « Je ne suis pas offensé mais je ne les ai pas fais. »

« Ils n'ont pas été acheté. Je le sais. » Marmonna Bobby la bouche pleine.

Jack détourna le regard parceque Evelyn l'encourageait en souriant. Jack rangea une assiette sur l'étagère puis il se retourna vers son grand frère. « Je les ai préparé. »

Bobby s'arrêta, un autre brownie dans la main. « Quoi ? Tu rigoles ? »

« Bobby… »

« Seigneur, comme tu ne suçais plus assez de queues, tu t'es mis à la cuisine ? C'est bien petite pédale, tu as un vrai talent. »

« Bobby ! » S'énerva Evelyn pendant que Jack rangeait la serviette qu'il avait en main pour quitter la pièce.

« Je plaisantais maman, » rigola Bobby en levant les yeux au ciel, « Ne le prends pas mal Jackie. » Dit il, en se tournant en même temps que Jack montait les escaliers.

Lorsque la porte de la chambre de Jack claqua pour remplir le silence, Bobby se retourna vers sa mère avec un soupir coupable.

« Pourquoi tu devais dire ça ? Pourquoi tu es toujours méchant avec lui. Il n'a rien fait, alors essaie de faire comme lui. » Lança Evelyn, en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches. « Ces brownies lui ont pris trois heures de préparation, et il s'y est repris quatre fois pour que ce soit bon. »

« Maman, »

Evelyn reprit sur un ton sec : « Tu sais, il n'a fallu qu'une partie de hockey avec Angel et Jerry pour que tu les acceptes. Jack est ici depuis trois ans et tu es encore… »

« C'est mon frère, » l'interrompit Bobby furieusement, les yeux brillants de colère. « C'est mon petit frère, et je ne laisserais personne dire le contraire. »

Evelyn cligna les yeux au ton possessif qu'elle entendait dans sa voix. Elle n'ouvrit plus la bouche pendant un long moment. Elle savait que Bobby aimait ses frères, même Jackie, mais avec Jack tout était différent. Bobby était différent.

Il fallut un moment avant que la pièce tombe. Evelyn essaya de ne pas sourire.

« Alors, laisse le tranquille et va lui présenter tes excuses. Félicite le pour les brownies qu'il a eu du mal à faire. »

Bobby tourna le dos à sa mère, faisant quelques pas vers le salon avant de s'arrêter puis de se retourner. Il se dirigea vers la table pour prendre quelques brownies et ensuite suivre les pas de Jack.

Jack avait entendu qu'on montait avant qu'on ne vienne frapper à sa porte. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire à Bobby de partir que la porte s'ouvrit.

Jack se raidit alors que Bobby s'installait sur son lit. « Va-t-en. » Bredouilla-t-il, les yeux baissés.

Bobby referma la porte d'un coup de pied, puis il fixa Jack.

« Tu en veux un ? » Proposa-t-il, tendant sa main remplie de gâteaux.

Jack leva les yeux au ciel. « Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Tu sais que je te fais aller. » Marmonna Bobby. « Maman semble penser que je te torture, ou un truc du genre. J'essaie de lui faire comprendre que c'est mon devoir d'aîné, et ta besogne de cadet d'endurer ça. »

Jack changea de ton, « peu importe. »

« Jackie, allez, arrêtes de faire ta… » Dit Bobby en roulant des yeux.

« Ta quoi ? » S'énerva Jack, « ta chochote ? »

Bobby cligna des yeux.

« Tu n'arrives pas à gérer ce que je t'ai dit. Je sais que ce que je t'ai dit… » Le ton de Jack s'adoucit car sa gorge se serrait, « et j'ai compris que tu ne ressentais pas la même chose, alors tu peux arrêter de me le renvoyer à la gueule ? »

Bobby déglutit difficilement, se rappelant seulement le jour d'avant, quand Jack lui avait avoué ses sentiments puis qu'il était parti en pleurant.

« Ecoute, je n'ai pas réagi de la bonne façon. Je le sais, je suis un con, et je le serais encore. Mais à présent…pouvons nous simplement manger ces putains de brownies ? » Dit Bobby désespéré, tendant de nouveau un main crispée vers Jack.

Jack leva les yeux au ciel, en soupirant puis il prit un morceau.

« Merci, » murmura Bobby après un moment, « Ils sont vraiment bon. »

« J'ai rajouté du chocolat noir et du chocolat au lait comme tu les aime. » Dit doucement Jack, les yeux rivés sur les gâteaux.

Bobby sourit. « Maman refuse d'en faire des comme ça. Même Angel et Jerry n'en ont jamais eu des pareils. »

Jack avalait pendant que Bobby le regardait. Il attendit un moment puis il fronça les sourcils « Comment tu les aime Jack ? Noir ou pas ? »

Jack leva les yeux surpris. « Humm…et bien. »

« Allez Jackie…Ce n'est pas un quizz…tu aimes le chocolat noir ou pas ? » L'encouragea Bobby.

« Pas vraiment, ça me donne mal au ventre. » Répondit Jack gentiment, levant brièvement les yeux pour regarder son frère.

Bobby cligna des yeux. « Alors, pourquoi tu les as fait comme ça si tu n'aimes… » Commença-t-il avant de comprendre : « Oh ! »

Jack devint rouge, et il se releva. Bobby l'observa silencieusement alors que Jack quittait la pièce. Il sourit brièvement, en finissant le dernier brownie.

Ok, à présent il savait que son frère était vraiment amoureux de lui. Bobby glissa hors du lit puis il descendit les escaliers en se demandant comment il allait demander à sa mère de refaire des brownies.

Après tout, les brownies parlaient plus que les mots eux-mêmes, et Bobby avait beaucoup à dire.

**OOO**


End file.
